


Understanding

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [25]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene unfolds that, when explained, makes Bones clearly understand Jim’s relationship with Chris. Set in the Academy. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

It was almost surreal. Bones looked across the quad to find Jim walking across it toward Chris. They had been lovers for almost a year now, and Jim spent almost every weekend at Chris’ apartment, but there seemed to be a certain tension between them. Jim’s posture was stiff and ungiving. Chris’ arms were crossed across his chest. Their entire body language indicated a disagreement.

Bones watched as Chris’ arms gestures slightly with whatever points he was trying to make to the younger man. Jim held out his hands imploringly before Chris cupped his cheek and stepped toward him. The gesture would have been intimate if it hadn’t been in public. Jim’s shoulders slumped as he seemed to concede to whatever Chris was telling him. He nodded his head before beginning to turn away. Chris grasped Jim’s hand briefly. Jim paused looking back at Chris before slipping away for his next class.

Bones wasn’t really surprised to find Jim in their room that Friday night. That whole scene spoke of a certain tension between the two lovers. Jim silently went about his nightly routine before settling down to bed. “So, what happened?” Bones asked. Jim turned over in bed to look at his friend. “I saw you and Chris on the quad earlier.”

“Chris is going out on a mission. I just have a really bad feeling. It’s about the Andorians,” Jim said with a sigh.

“You told him about it?” Bones asked. Jim’s feelings were never wrong. It was almost like a sixth sense. People ignored it at their own peril.

“Yeah, I told him, but he’s Starfleet’s best Captain, they need him out there. He knows better than to ignore my warnings, but I’m worried…” Jim’s voice trailed off.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Bones asked. He finally understood this man, both men. He was also suddenly envious, wishing he had someone in his life like that.

“Yeah, I really do. Andorians aren’t any more or less trustworthy than any other species, except, maybe, Vulcans. The meeting is near the Klingon Neutral Zone, and they might take advantage of the situation,” Jim said.

“You don’t trust them, do you?” Bones asked.

“As far as I could throw one, Bones, as far as I could throw one,” Jim told him

* * *

Jim and Bones waited the next weekend for Chris’ return. The meeting had gone about as well as Jim had predicted. The Andorians and other Federation members were simply trying to hammer out details regarding a trade agreement with some planets along the Neutral Zone. Due to Jim’s feeling about the whole thing, Chris’ ship sat in orbit around the planet where the negotiations were taking place while five Starfleet vessels sat in orbit around a nearby moon.

Klingons, being Klingons, decided to try to steal what they couldn’t bully their way into. They swooped in, driving Chris’ ship off, beamed down to the site, and tried to take hostages. The “official” site, however, was a wild forest with equally wild herbivores who took their new neighbors badly. Five Klingons were no match for fifty angry elephant-like creatures who were suddenly charging at them.

When Chris finally found them he tried to tell them what happened he couldn’t. He was laughing so hard at the sounds the Klingons had been making, and he’d recorded them for Jim and Bones to hear, that it took twenty minutes to get it out. Later Uhura translated it only to find a lot colorful language and quite a bit of nonsense as the Klingons suddenly found themselves running for their pride and trying to get themselves beamed off the planet.

Jim was laughing so hard he was crying. “Too bad there wasn’t video footage of that!” Jim said.

“The local government is asking biologists to see if anybody had cameras out there. There probably wasn’t, but it’s worth a try. Didn’t need that fleet tucked on the other side of the moon,” he said. All three burst back into laughter. They knew it would be a good story for days come.

Bones watched the other two men walk away. Chris had slung a companionable arm around Jim’s shoulders as they continued back toward Chris’ apartment. Jim’s shoulders up and straight again, and he was leaning into Chris, listening to whatever the older man had to tell him. Bones sighed once more. Maybe he was looking in all the wrong places.

 


End file.
